oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Hina Ebina
'Hina Ebina ' is a classmate of Yui Yuigahama and Hachiman Hikigaya. Hina is often seen hanging out with Hayato Hayama's clique. Appearance Hina is a tall girl with brown bobbed hair and green eyes. She wears a pair of red half-framed glasses. Hina's appearance in the second season slightly changes. Her loose strand of hair is gone. Her glasses seem to be more oval than in the previous season, and her eyes become light brown. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform. The fact that she hangs out with Yumiko Miura is an indication that she is cute. Personality Hina seems to be an energetic girl, who is crazy and fascinated over BL/yaoi and a quiet girl. Her yaoi interest was revealed in Episode 4, when Yui asked her about her thoughts on the boys' friendship status. This was the first time she was shown to talk in front of the audience even though she was introduced in Episode 2. Hachiman feels that Hina's love for yaoi and her openness to express it, is to scare boys away from her. The fact that she hangs out with Miura gives away that she is cute. Miura says that she's a real hit with the guys and plenty of those guys asked Miura to introduce them to her, but Hina always refused to meet with them. She is also very perceptive of the mood of her clique, whom she cares deeply for. She thinks that she is always forcing her personality and desires on others and she doesn't like herself for being selfish. Hina also says that she is rotten to her core. There is a sadder side to Ebina beneath her enthusiastic demeanor. During the Summer Camp arc, she hinted at having a troubled past and was possibly bullied. She also mentions to Hachiman at the end of the Kyoto trip that she is rotten and selfish. She also states she can't get close to anyone personally, except perhaps him. Miura, one of the close friends of Ebina describes her as the opposite of Yui. Hina wouldn’t forgive a person for taking a step over the boundaries that she has set to maintain her distance from other people. Her hobbies other than BL are reading and drawing. She is also crafty in her own ways. She often schemes to bring her Yaoi fantasies to life. She tried to pair Hachiman and Hayato together in her play, and during the athletic festival committee, Ebina presented her idea of a Bo-taish (pole toppling) event. She also deduced that having Hayama as a captain would get more interest as most people have an interest in him. Abilities Ebina has great leadership skills which is shown during the class play for the Culture Festival. Ebina was the organizer, producer, director and screenplay writer of the class 2-F play. She was recommended for the athletic festival committee for her creativity in order to make the events exciting. She can also read the atmosphere of her group and always acts to smooth things over. She is very observant, she is able to realize changes around her. This can be seen during the chain message incident where she told Yui, albeit maniacally due to her BL obsession, of her suspicion that the three members of Hayato's clique Ooka, Yamato and Tobe are competing to get Hayato's attention. At Chiba Village summer camp, she understood Rumi's situation better than everyone and told Hayato the flaw of his attempt to help Rumi. In the light novel, her skills are mentioned to be drawing pictures. Nicknames * Prawn (海老 "Ebi") by Yoshiteru Zaimokuza. Quotes * "A Hayo x Hachi is a must buy! No...a must GAY!" Hina to Hachiman & Hayama * “Hayato-kun is covering for Hikitani-kun… Yesterday’s enemy is today’s homo, buha—“ * “Maybe if it was you Hikitani, we might be able to go out just fine.” Hina to Hachiman Trivia *Hina is a fujoshi (BL/yaoi fangirl). * Fulfilling Hina's and Tobe's individual requests is the third social suicide done by Hachiman. Fortunately for him, it was kept secret from their other classmates, not to mention he gains Hina's gratitude and Tobe's goodwill. * She is the second person to be confessed by Hachiman, even though it's a fake. Kaori Orimoto was the first person Hachiman confessed to. * She is the second person to thank Hachiman personally for his advice and help. * She has a similar resemblance to Tamako Arai, a minor character from Barakamon, who also wears glasses, quiet but has an unpredictable mood swings, and also, a fujoshi. * Her special skills are: drawing pictures and standing in long lines. * Her hobbies are: Reading (historical novels, mainly the Romance of the Three Kingdoms and the Bakumatsu) and drawing pictures. * When asked how she spends her days off; she answered "Going to events, shopping in Ikebukuro, meeting with friends". References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 2F